Grave of Butterflies
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: Severus keeps having weird dreams. Dreams that keep on haunting him everynight. He starts to get worried, when the dreams start becoming more vivid, more real. How can he stop them? Character Death in later chapters, Please R&R this is a first on HP fics.
1. Dreams

**Title:** Grave of Butterflies

**Summary:** Severus is haunted by strange dreams, strange dreams of Harry Potter. Dreams that keep coming and won't stop. It's not until one frightenly detailed dream... that Severus decides to look into them. Why is he having them?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. Sorry.

**Warning:** Some OOC might insue, but I tried my best so it may not be the case. This fic has use of mild language and some violent scenes, parental descression adviced.

**A/n:** I would like to thank my new Beta! Who so wonderfully edited this chapter and probably many more to come.Iwrote this story as my first attempt at a mystery kind of thing, you will find what happened when Sevvy does. But please, understand this is my first Harry Potter fic. Erm okay? Thank you!

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

-------+----

It had been two weeks… two weeks into the summer when the horrible dreams had started. Severus thought he was truly going insane. To even think, he'd dream of that... that griffindore Gryffindor. Normally he would have taken a dreamless sleep potion. But... curiousity curiosity had sparked, there was just something about the way the dreams had been portried portrayed. He shifted slightly in his seat, bringing a hot cup of coffee to his mouth, taking a sip greedily, as if this could end all chaotic suffering.

They had started on a Monday, after a perfectly good day. He had went gone to sleep, thinking everything was going to be fine. Everything was peachy, so he should be have been able to actually enjoy a good night of sleep. But he was wrong, so very wrong.

Flash back

_He stood in front of class, surely he loved his job alot a lot, so teaching in a dream was what normally occurred occurred. But it just got weirder after that, each student he could recognize, but at the same time he could not. All save one, Harry Potter, who was sitting to his left in the front row. Normally the little slacker's attention would be on his friends, but that time he was perfectly drawn on his every move. _

_It's not It wasn't like he'll he'd complain about a kid paying attention. It was when he turned, when he had turned to write on the board that things had gotten weird. it all happened like going through a portkey, the surrounding woosh whoosh as he turned. Of course, in his dream mind he hadn't noticed, till he was staring at the long stretch of woods before him. He gaped slightly, but closed his mouth into a tight scowl. He turned slowly, expecting to see his class room, but it was still the woods, as if he was centered somehow in the center of the forbidden woods. _

_But there before him, stood that Harry Potter, his eyes not leaving Severus's, not for one mintue minute. This was aggitating agitating, why on earth was he alone in the woods with Harry of all people? He walked towards him, intent on finding out just what was going on, but as he approached, Harry just seemed ever farther. This confused the potion master. Was this some sort of nightmare? Was it telling him, heaven forbid, that he **wanted** Potter? He shook his head and stopped his advance; the boy seemed to open his mouth, as if to speak, but nothing came out. Nothing save a few thousand crimson butterflies. Sev. I wouldn't abbreviate this, it sounds too informal brought his hands up to gaurd guard his face from his onsloaght onslaught, but instead of feeling their testy legs and wing tips, he felt the thick warmth of water surrounding him._

_It was then when he couldn't couldn't breathe, his air way was tight, his vision blurred. The water rose? above his head, and at times he felt himself being brought up, and then slammed down harshly again, back beneath the surface. He watched, fear overloading him as his vison vision faded, his mind reeled._

He then fell out of bed.

**end flash back**

Two weeks, two long weeks. The same thing over and over again. He tried everything, every single potion on the market. But he would not complain to Dumbledore of this, nor would he even bother contacting that little Harry Potter.

He still didn't know the meaning, and what didn't help was often, he'd find himself having the same dream, but waking half way there, having the feeling of intense doom over reign him until he fell asleep again. But tonight, tonight was going to be different, this time he'd pay attention to everything, everything he could see. And he would attempt to grab Harry before they entered the woods. He wanted a answer, even if he had to force it from his own mind.

Rising, the Potions master made ready for bed, pushing the covers back and laying in. He let his gaze focus on his cobwebbed ceiling, until his vision blurred with the tinge of sleep.

- He was standing in his front hall, everything was normal. Sept Except for Harry, who had appeared out of nowhere. He nearly jumped, but he restrained himself. Launching himself forward, he made a grasp for the teen's shoulder. He frowned when the effect seemed to be on in his own house. He grunted closing his eyes, and opening it within two seconds, his surroundings were the same woods, in the same place.

His gaze fell on Harry, and he nearly choked from shock. Harry was there of course, but his looks.. why was he? The boy was errect erect, but his clothes had become ragged, he was sopping wet. But that wasn't the most of it. Half the boy's face had been gone, as if slowly eaten away. His eyes were covered in the thin veil of white, a pair of unseeing eyes. Yet they still bore deep into Severus's soul.

He felt himself take a step back, Harry reached forward, a an awefully awfully boney bony hand, extending exposed digits in his direction. Again the boy mouthed something, but Severus's vision faded and he was startled by the feeling of water, the feeling of suffercating suffocating, the feeling as if his chest would burst.-

He gasped sitting up in bed. Something was wrong, that had to be it. to have a dream over and over... and then such slight changes, but the same damn thing... Something was wrong... And severus needed to find out what was wrong exactly... Even if it meant going to Dumbledore with a pencive Pensieve, or even contacting Harry Potter himself.

-----+----

TBC...

A/n: Please read and Review!


	2. Crossing over

**Title: **Grave of butterflies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Rowling does. Sorry.

**A/n:** another chapter. Please enjoy it! And thanks again to my beta! -Gives lots of cookies and other such trinkets.-

**Dedication:** This chapter and the one before and probably the story if she doesn't mind is for my Beta. Elwing Evenstar. Thank you!

**Chapter 2: Crossing over**

It was cold outside, and Severus had to struggle just to keep his cloak on from the bellowing wind. He cursed his misfortune for having these cursed dreams, but it was Dumbledore's word that he come and see him immediately. Unfortunately do due to a magical storm, most port-keys were inactive, so he had to take the Knight Bus. And that only stopped on the outskirts of Hogwarts. Severus scowled, even as he pushed the doors open, ignoring Filch's look and entering the great hall with a sigh of relief.

Dumbledore had been expecting him; when he opened the door to the office, the elder man rose immediately and shut the door behind him. Severus looked anywhere but into those pale blue eyes and found a seat before the desk. Dumbledore remained silent, only pressed the small lever on the floor, revealing the goblet filled with a clear swirling liquid, most readily used as the Pensieve.

Snape knew immediately what to do. Rising from the seat he had taken only moments ago, he put his wand to his head, thinking only of the vivid dreams, and allowed it to vacate in a silver swirl of energy. He placed it within the liquid and stepped back to allow the Headmaster a quick glance.

Dumbledore quirked a brow and looked to him, his voice gentle, almost father like. "Aren't you going to join me Severus?"

Severus shook his head, crossing his arms tightly to him. "No Albus, I had enough of them, to ever want to revisit during my waking hours." Dumbledore gifted him with a nod, then leaned slowly over the brim of the bowl, allowing the Pensieve to take him into the world of Severus's dreams.

The effect on him was nothing to what Severus felt, but he got the giff , even if he could only seem to view it from the POV of Severus. He frowned as he lifted himself from the liquid and turned to Snape. "I am afraid I am not sure what your dreams are implying. At least, I am unwilling to believe what I am seeing Severus. I believe, you are having some sort of ... premonition. And it involves young Harry."

Snape paled, but he didn't let any other emotion spread across his face. "Why would that be? And are you sure it's a 'premonition'?"

Dumbledore's frown seemed to deepen. "What else could it be Severus? This thing is most unusual, this dream of yours."

Severus took a deep sigh. "Look, I am going to send a Owl to Potter's. If he responds, then I am not going to worry about it."

Dumbledore nodded. "What if his aunt or uncle... do not allow such activities?"

Snape thought a moment. "I'm sure if the Owl returns without the letter, we'll at least know he must have attained it. Especially if the owl won't give it to anyone but Harry." Snape's voice seemed to have a tinge of.. excitement, although he would never admit to it in front of Albus. But Dumbledore smiled a little at his concern.

"Very well Severus, get to it then."

Snape nodded and left the room. His walk back to the dungeons however, was far from normal. About half way there, a odd sound whispered past his ear. It caused him to shiver, and look around.

It was then his eyes caught upon a glimpse of a familiar figure. A teen with messy brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Albeit, half his face was masked by a dark shadow, and his hands... his hands... they were skeletal. If Severus was a child, he would have surely screamed like one. Instead he merely froze, wondering if this entire day had been nothing but a dream.

Harry didn't seem to move, his one eye locked souly solely on Severus's own. Snape took a step back, and decided to ignore the image. Turning towards his dungeon he managed to take three whole steps before he was halted. Something cold, icy almost to the touch grabbed his hand. Severus felt a bit of a shiver run down his spine, before slowly looking in the direction.

It was Harry. In his shock, Severus pulled away and the apparition vanished all together. That was it, his last draw. He had to find out what it mean, why this was happening. Surely it wasn't something serious, possibly just one of the ghosts messing with them. But he had to be sure, the potion master made his way to his quarters, writing a quick letter, entitled 'respond immediately' on the envelope. Tying it to the owl's left foot, he released the feathered beast into the air.

Severus yawned, and looked to his bed. He knew he'd have to face another night with the dreams, although with what happened earlier, he wondered if he would attain no peace from it. The professor retired, laying in the bed and closing his eyes, and letting sweet relaxation fill his tired body almost immediately.

- _Severus opened his eyes, squinting from the bright sun. He found himself lying on a small bed in a rather small room. Beside him slept a peaceful looking Harry potter. His eyes widened, more for the odd predicament, than the fact Potter had again managed to reappear in his dreams. But it was different, Harry awoke, his body was not rotting like before, and when he stood and walked forward, he walked through Severus._

_This was almost a shock, Harry always noticed him in his dreams, why not now? But he decided to follow, walking quietly behind the boy-who-lived. Harry seemed to go through his every day life, scrubbing the dishes, vacuuming the floor, polishing the wood. He didn't even take a break, and Severus wondered it was just his imagination that it seemed to have taken hours for the boy to complete his full list of chores._

_It was then the boy knocked a flowered vase of the shelf. A look of pure fear spread on his face, it even made Severus wince at the fear in the boy's eyes. He quickly knelt, watching Harry more closely as he scrambled to pick up the pieces and seem to hide them, far beneath the trash. It was that moment, his uncle walked in. Severus could have sworn the man was half pot-bellied pig, but he didn't expect what he saw next. Harry stood fast, knocking back the trash can, spilling the sludge harshly on the floor._

_His uncle seemed to glow with anger, his face almost as purple as his lips. Severus could not hear them, it was like watching a muted movie in fast forward. But he wanted to yell out when the bigger man started beating down on Harry. Why wasn't he using his powers? Why was he just taking it? The idea of the rule never crossed his mind, the rule to not use magic outside Hogwarts, or face expulsion._

_Severus ran forward, his eyes widened._

Anger searing though him, but when he was in reach, he sat up straight in bed.. soaked in sweat and panting.

"No... Could it have been?..."

--------

TBC...

A/n: Please Read and Review!


End file.
